emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2112 (3rd September 1996)
Plot It is the day of Andy's grandma's funeral. Sarah tells Jack that a foster home has been found for Andy. Jack wants to delay telling him. Terry and Viv are arranging their liaison that evening under the guise of attending a Church Action Group meeting. Scott has been accepted for the army and starts his training next week. Kelly is in love with her new English teacher and has spent ages on her hair. Viv has been getting cold feet about starting anything with Terry. Steve brings Rachel's dress round to Mill Cottage and apologises about last night. She agrees that they were both to blame, but is frosty with him. He wants her to help him out that evening. Biff hands his rent over to Tina. She has made herself at home at Chris' desk. Frank asks her to accompany him to another business meeting. Jack has not yet told Andy about moving on. He does not really want to go to his gran's funeral. Rachel takes some flowers to Zoe and Susie to say thanks for having Joseph. She tells them that Steve has offered her a job and this only fuels Susie's suspicions that something is going on between them. No one turns up at Granny Hopwood's funeral. Seth tells Scott all about his time in Malaya. Scott tells him that he is only going in the logistics core at Aldershot. Biff asks for Seth's advice on the problem of his mum helping with the wedding arrangements. Ned confides in Terry about the lovers money worries over the wedding. He knows that Jan wants to have the reception somewhere posh like The Coppice. Terry tells him that his cousin's best friend is in charge there so they may get a discount if they mention his name. Rachel hands in her notice at The Woolpack. Alan is put out. Biff does not want his mum involved with his wedding. Andy is upset when the social worker turns up to take him to his new foster home. Jack and Sarah had not told him and he does not want to go. Carmel tries to make Andy feel better but he wants to stay with the Sugdens. Betty gossips about Rachel and Steve in the shop. Alan gives Scott his old boot cleaning kit from his days in the RAF. Rachel resents it when Alan interferes in her new career move. Tina has played tennis with one of Frank's clients. He reckons that the quarry idea will now go ahead. Zoe tells Frank about Rachel and Steve and that she is worried what may be happening behind Chris's back. Robert feels that his mum and dad have let Andy down. Betty is overcome when Biff asks her to step in as his mum at the wedding and help organise things. She starts straightaway. Terry does not want to postpone his night off for Alan. He laughs when he finds out where Terry is going. Viv abandons Vic to the mercy of his children. Rachel arrives for her first night at work in her new dress. Terry and Viv arrive at the village hall expecting the meeting to be full so that they can slip away. They turn out to be the only ones there with the vicar. Viv suggests that he try and round up some more people so that they get the hall to themselves. Linda is expecting to meet Biff's mum in the Woolpack. Biff introduces her to Betty. Alan is busy at the bar so Susie helps him out. He hires her as a barmaid. Betty is in full flow organising things, so much so that she ignores the vicar's plea to attend the church action group. Rachel and Steve are working well together until Faye turns up. She has decided to give Steve another chance. Viv and Terry kiss and are about to try out Eric's four poster bed when the vicar comes back and wants to start the meeting. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Carmel Morgan - Kay Purcell *Reverend Burns - David Hobbs *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office and grounds *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Field *Unknown church *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt, public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Village Hall - Exterior and interior Notes *Kay Purcell makes a pre-Cynthia Daggert appearance as Carmel Morgan. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes